Kouchu and Roaracryst
Kouchu and Roaracryst (コウチュトロアキジュシク Kouchu to Roakijushiku) is the book series released by SagaBooks in Japan. It was released since December 1993, and it ran 120 books, written by Kyoya Hideo and illustrated by Toma Kado. This book series is based on the Crystal Jewels (1992 anime) of the Crystal Jewels series, but filler chapters are shown here. This book series features plot problems dealt woth relationships, sexuality, friendships, and feelings. The plot remains based from the anime, but have a longer floating timeline than the anime. This book series is more mature than the anime, which has content (such as sexual situations, violence, and profanity), and revolves around many characters and Crystal Monsters. Differences between anime and the book series *All of the Crystal Jewels characters who are based on their anime counterparts are 3-5 years older than their counterparts. That results in this is the floating timeline. *Elliott's sexuality is confirmed earlier than the anime series. He appears to have a touching relationship with Kouchu. *Dustin has black hair in the book series while he has brown in the anime. *Elliott's father is alive unlike the games and the anime. *The Cheetah Girls, Marcy Kimensho, and the Marukas are not present for the rest of the series, despite being on some scenes as cameos. *Kouchu wears the same clothes unlike his anime counterpart. *It was revealed that Sakuro's cousin was killed while he was remained alive in the anime. Overview Kouchu Misako, a 15 year old Crystal Brawler ventures outside to become a Crystal Brawler. Instead of being alone, Roaracryst appears from the woods and Kouchu wanted to catch it. When they gain each other's respect by defeating the Furious Five, Kouchu and Roaracryst both became fast friends. Kouchu got his brawler license after taking the exam. While gaining the title called, "Master Champion", Kouchu have met Shauna Genga, a girl whom he stole the CD from, and Sakuro Himensho, a boy whom Kouchu have stopped during his errands of collecting the prize possession, the Crystal Ball for Hunter Grai to awaken Devil J to rule the world with. Elliott Mitoa, Kouchu's best friend, have first met. As their friendship develops, after saving Elliott from an near death experience, Elliott admits that he has feelings for Kouchu. Although unlike the anime, Elliott have shared his feelings with him. Kouchu and Elliott have discovered their awakening of homosexuality. Over the series, they have their sexual experiences together in private moments. There are also another group of bad gangs, Plasma Five, Galaxy Five, Sun Five, and the Eyes of the Circumstances. They are all to aim for the prize possession Crystal Ball. Volumes Publication The Japanese novel of the Crystal Jewels series was serialized in SagaPress. Kyoya Hideo have written the first chapter in December of 1992. The book, based on the anime, but with a different storyline. An inspiration of it's manga adaptation, Hideo have also started his own LGBTQ Crystal Jewels manga series by stating that Kouchu and Elliott is a couple. In this book, in 2002 in Japan, Video have revealed that Kouchu is bisexual for Elliott after learning that he is homosexual. The manga was translated in English in the Puranmoru's Purse website, showing that over 4 volumes are published.